Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide a copy stand for positioning a camera relative to a subject to be photographically copied. It also is known to use reflecting surfaces on such copy stands to enhance illumination of the subject, including illumination by a flash device integral with the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,206, Issued to D. M. Harvey on May 26, 1970, discloses a collapsible copy stand for use with a camera having a flash device. His copy stand includes structure for receiving a camera at one end and for locating a subject to be copied a predetermined distance from the camera at the opposite end. A baffle blocks direct flash illumination of the subject while a diffuse reflector redirects the flash illumination around the baffle to illuminate the subject indirectly. Although entirely satisfactory for its intended purpose, the Harvey copy stand includes numerous pieces or parts that must be fabricated and assembled. Additionally, it has only one diffuse reflector between the camera flash and the subject to be copied. Illumination of the subject is from only one direction and stray illumination is lost to the outside of the copy stand.
Another collapsible copy stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 891,347, Issued to R. Kroedel on Jun. 23, 1908. The Kroedel copy stand includes a tubular casing formed of a series of flat panels hinged together by a continuous cover of fabric. The casing can be folded and collapsed for storage. The Kroedel stand has many advantages, but is not suitable for use with a camera flash device that illuminates the subject from a position adjacent the camera.